Apologies
by Harry J.B
Summary: A WaveXTails oneshot. Wave hurts Tails by accident, and fells bad. Apologizing to the fox might be tougher then one might think however...


_**Just a short fic I came up with...**_

_**--------------------------------**_

Wave, a purple swallow, laughed as she watched a rather baffled 9 year old kitsune fall off of his Extreme Gear, it was his 9th birthday, and she had got him a new Extreme Gear, but for a laugh she had given him a rigged copy as a joke, she had planned to give him the real one afterwards but the boy had started crying in pain, having badly scrapped his knee.

"Hey, this thing's been spiked!" Sonic, a currently quite annoyed blue super fast hedgehog said. He looked at Wave accusingly as he took Tails away, but not before saying, "Geez, Wave you're a real jerk!"

"What? I didn't thing h--" Wave was cut off by a rather pissed off red echidna, Knuckles.

"That was low, Wave. Even for you." Knuckles said angrily, he walked in the direction of Tails and Sonic to help comfort the poor fox.

"Wave! Please tell me there was a point to you injuring the fox!" Wave's best friend Jet The Hawk said as he looked at her, arms folded.

"What? I was only having a laugh! I-I didn't mean to actually hurt him! I was going to give him the proper board afterwards!"

"AND THAT MAKES IT ALL RIGHT?!!"

Wave stumbled backwards, she'd never seen Jet this angry. It was somewhat frightening.

"YOU WILL APOLOGIZE TO HIM, OR SO HELP ME I'LL...I'll..." Jet sighed and walked off.

Wave looked at the ground and rubbed her arm in embarassment. "It was only a joke..." She mumbled softly.

---LATER ON---

Wave walked into a rather small bedroom, it had orange walls, a small TV set with an Xbox 360 next to it, both we're currently on, Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity played on the screen, she looked at the small bed to see Tails playing the game, a plaster on his scraped knee. She cleared her throat loudly to get his attention.

Tails looked at her then back at the game, looking a little bit more upset, his ears went down onto his head and he glared slightly. "What do you want?" He said in a rather annoyed tone.

Wave walked into the room a bit more and looked at the fox directly. "I...I'm sorry about earlier."

"You mean about hurting me? Both physically and emotionally, I'm quite torn at the moment, I thought we were behind the insults, but apparently it only escalated from verbal to physical abuse, hope you're happy." Tails said dully, his eyes didn't even have their usual youthful shine anymore, his eyes almost looked...sad.

Wave sighed took her hands from her back and displayed him the Extreme Gear they held.

He glanced at it then back to the game, growling, his eyes narrowed and within seconds the pad was on the floor, the battery pack had come loose from the throw, the batteries rolling aroud on the floor. "You think you're funny, don't you?! You hurt me and thought it'd be funny to poke the wound, huh? HUH?!!" Tails had sprung up, fists shaking angrily, his eyes tearing up, he began to sob.

Wave couldn't believe it, the fox was torn, the usually upbeat, cheerful bundle of orange fur, was now a crying, depressed mess. Wave hugged the fox.

Tails immideatly stopped crying and gasped, no matter how angry or sad he was, it didn't stop the suprise of recieving a hug from the girl who had countlessly: laughed, insulted and now once harmed him. He then heard something that shocked him even more.

"I'm sorry...I'm really, really sorry, Tails..." Wave whispered as she hugged the confused fox.

Tails was by now falling between shock and confusion. Not only was she apologizing, but rather then calling him "Fox Boy", "Twerp", or "Kid", she had called him by his favourited nickname.

"Could you forgive me? I got you this gear but I only meant to have fun by giving you the broken one, I never meant for you to get hurt." Wave said as she let go off her death grip on the fox. She kissed him on the cheek as means of apology.

Tails blushed. "O-Ok, I...I forgive you, I'm sorry for shouting..."

"No, you had every right to shout at me, I deserved it." Wave said, shaking her head in disagreement.

"Hey, wanna race? I'd like to try out the board." Tails said, that adorable youth returning.

Wave giggled. "Sure, kid. Let's go!"

The two ran outside, sure they fought, but in the truth of it all, they were probably the closest two in the group of friends...well...next to Sonic and Amy...

THE END

_**--------------------**_

_**R&R!!!**_


End file.
